


The Heir

by Katritam (Scavenge4Dreams)



Series: Tears Of Sapphire [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/pseuds/Katritam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the chronicle of events that pre-date our noble warrior prince...heralding from days of large silver eyes, even bigger mischief, tangled blond locks and a tear of sapphire courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir

** The Heir **

As splashes of colour appeared on the horizon, the dismal remnants of the mighty Elvan army arose to survey the destruction of their fair city. The streets were canals of blood and fires still raged through the already blackened ruins. Archer Thranduil Oropher looked over what was once a land of prosperity and felt his soul being ripped from inside him. When he looked at the remains of the palace he thought of the families, which had given everything for their kingdom including their lives.

_***7 years later***_

Archer Thranduil Oropher was arising from his slumber to a very different scene.

The kingdom was alive with activity. After that treacherous day when the city had fallen, the citizens, soldiers, commoners and nobles alike had rebuilt the city, making it more secure than ever before.

Thranduil rubbed the worry lines from his forehead. The only visible gap in security was due to a continuing vacant throne. With the entire royal family being killed in the war, the city was open to attack.

Despite many arguments about this subject, most ending in minor violence, no decision had been reached.

Thranduil’s reflections were rudely interrupted by his door servant bursting into the room yelling, “Master, he’s back, he’s here waiting, in the courtyard!” As this news sunk in the commander pulled on his boots and walked swiftly out of the room saying “Thank you May” as he left.

Descending the stairs into the courtyard he spotted an elfling arguing with the guards. “Legolas! How many times do I have to tell you not to distract the guards?” He scolded his eight (human years) year old son. “Sorry father but they won’t let me get my arrow. I accidentally shot it over the wall” said Legolas in a melodic voice. “We’ll get it back soon, but first” here he opened his arms and beckoned his son towards him “aren’t you going to say hello to your favourite Ada?”

As he leaned in to hug his father, Legolas said while giggling, “You are my only Ada” Suddenly Legolas went stiff in his arms, his head snapped back and his eyes rolled, The archer looked up and shouted towards the house “Send the wizard, it’s Legolas, he’s having another vision”.

As his father slowly lowered him to the ground, Legolas opened his mouth and in a high raspy voice, so unlike his own wheezed “ _He who was born where the briars flower most profusely, as the sun paled on the first night of the 7th full moon must take his place as the king before the 8th anniversary of Mirkwoods’s worst tragedy or that which is most dear to him will be lost”._ As the last words left his mouth, Legolas slipped into unconsciousness, totally unaware of the strong arms lifting him and carrying him into the Palace.

Tucking his son into the comforting arms of his bed Thranduil quizzed the royal wizard as to the meaning of the prophecy, listening intently to his answer, “Master, it is obvious what this means, there is an heir! We must find them before… before the 8th anniversary, that’s only one week away!” Replied the wizard in awe. “The elf we seek would have been born in Eldoridge County, which is famous for its briar patches. He would have been born at dusk on the first of July” continued the wizard. “Brilliant, I need you to go through the kingdoms scrolls and look at birth dates, if you find any thing come to me immediately” Enforced Thranduil.

As the wizard left Thranduil turned and entered his sons room expecting to see Legolas sitting up in bed ready to leap out, instead he was greeted by the sight of his son still unconscious and very pale, almost transparent against the sheets. Healers had attempted to heal him but all there efforts where in vain as each day Legolas slipped further away.

Thranduil, sure his son would die, picked up a small hand and placing it between two much larger work worn ones and continued to ponder his sons’ recent prophecy, which unfortunately led to no sudden insight of its elusive meaning. Thranduil sat beside the bed for the remainder of the evening, finally leaving the room in the early hours of the morning at his well meaning advisors insistence.

_3days later_

Dawn on the third day after the ominous prophesy had been delivered found Thranduil once again reclining in the chair beside his only son’s bed. His son’s condition had worsened significantly over the past three days. Legolas’s once lustrous blond hair was plastered with sweat across his pale face. The fact that bright blue/silver eyes were now hidden behind almost transparent eyelids showed just how ill the elf ling was, as elves never slept with their eyes closed unless in dire medical need.

Every one in the household could see that the boy was beyond help, everyone that is apart from his Adar, Thranduil. The elf in question continued to sit by and watch, as his son got worse with each passing second, and he felt that the worst of it was that he had no way to help his son and save him this prolonged agony.

Darkness overcame the city as night fell and Thranduil remembered the promise he’d made to his long dead wife. "Protect him, Thranduil" she had said as she lay dying after the horrendous orc ambush that had cost the city so much, using the last of her strength to ease herself onto her back, revealing their bloodied but still living heir, safetly concealed beneather her ravaged body.

Shocked, all but resigned to having lost all, Thranduil had pulled the tiny limp elfling into his arms, feeling the humingbird fast flutter of his hear beating in his sons chest as he replied to his softly smiling wife. Looking into her eyes for the last time and touching her face with all the love he felt Thanduil could do no more than agree, "I will, dear heart, I will".

SLim fingers, tinted morbid red yanked the diamond set pendant from around her slender throat and embued it with the last of her grace, turning the clears stone a radiant sappire blue and folding into her husbands hand, against her sons chest...giving of herself for her son, always. 

When thranduil had looked up from his clencehd fist she had been gone.

 

Now, years later, he couldn't help but feel that he had failed her, their son lay dying much the same as she had. Clutching the Sapphire tear that had and forever would remain around his childs throat, Thranduil didnt bother to stifle a gasping sob. He knew that his life would be worth nothing without Legolas, his elfling was his light when all else was dark. Thranduil sank into thoughts of a time when such despair didn’t exist, when Legolas was a little child and his dear mother was still alive to share in his joy. Thranduil remembered birthdays, picnics by the river and feasts of frivolous fun.

His thoughts slowly drifted back to a time before even that, centuries ago when another blond elfling had spent his days roaming Greenwood... himself. He had been born to an old family in Eldoridge, among the briar pat... Thranduil sprang to his feet, thrusting his despair aside. "BRIAR PATCHES!", Thranduil yelled for the wizard. Pacing around the room until Acron (the wizard) came through the door, he looked awful, haggard. "Sit down Acron" said Thranduil "you look exhausted". After the wizard sat with a relieved sigh and looked at Thranduil expectantly Thranduil asked "What does the prophesy say about briar patches?"

Acron, looking surprised, answered "Well it says that the heir will have been born in Eldoridge on the first of July" Thranduil put his face into his hands and began muttering to himself " How could I be so stupid, It was me all along, I have no choice, for Legolas’s sake I must" Acron, who by this stage was very curious as well as a little worried, asked "Thranduil, what do you mean, no choice?" Thranduil, looking surprised to see him there, answered reluctantly “I was born in Eldoridge on the first of July" Acron gasped, Thranduil stood "I have no choice; I am king" Acron suddenly added “Thranduil Oropher…. Oropherion, Oh, my lord you are right the last king Oropher Dleskan had a young son but then was killed and his son went missing...You must be his grandson!”

The coronation was to take place the very next day, after Legolas woke. By dawn the whole kingdom had heard and rejoiced at the news of the elfling’s recovery. Legolas had asked "Ada what’s going on, I had another vision didn't I?" Thranduil scooped his son into a hug and Said "Yes, you had us all quite worried" "I will explain everything to you after we eat" And that’s exactly what they did.

The coronation was elaborate; the citizens were delighted about the revelation of an heir. Legolas was crowned prince to ensure the survival of the kingdom.

And from among the clouds the face of a beautiful young elf could be seen smiling down at her husband and child as a cry was raised from the crowd.

“Our city is saved”

 


End file.
